The present invention generally relates to archery equipment, particularly compound and/or recurve bows. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved grip section of the riser for any compound or recurve bow so as to eliminate or diminish the undesirable effects of hand torque.
It is well known in the field of competitive archery that shot accuracy has many independent variables. One important variable is the ability to minimize hand torque or movement during the shot. All movement through the hand is transferred into the grip section of the bow. The translation and torsion of the hand is transferred into the 4″ to 6″ grip section of the riser. The resulting moment arm of the riser grip further transfers any micro motion into the bow, bowstring and arrow rest to further adversely affect the shot of the arrow. Decreasing the effects of hand torque and hand placement on the grip as it translates into the shot of the arrow can potentially have a profound increase in accuracy of the bow.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved grip on a riser for compound and/or recurve bows to minimize the effects of placement of the hand and the transfer of hand movements and torque to the riser. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages, such as the ability to transform the riser from a deflex design, to a neutral, to a reflex design riser conformation as it pertains to the grip in relationship to the limb pockets. It also has the ability to manipulate the power stroke of the bow, thereby tremendously increasing speed and accuracy.